Daisylina
by DisneyGal1234
Summary: Parody of Thumbelina, adopted from jacobyel. A tiny girl's wish for a companion comes true when she meets a ninja,Sasuke Uchiha. DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy's life then goes downward when a stranger kidnaps her. Can she make it back home to her true love?
1. Cast

**Here is the cast of my next story, **_**"Daisylina" **_**I would like to thank jacobyel for letting me adopt this story.**

* * *

**CAST:**

**Thumbelina**…DisneyGal1234/Daisy(Me)

**Prince Cornelius**…Sasuke Uchiha(Naruto)

**Thumbelina's Mom**…Kurenai Yuhi(Naruto)

**Jacquimo**…Wilbur(The Rescuers: Down Under)

**Mr. Beetle**…Mortimer Mouse(Disney), King Louie(The Jungle Book), Meowth(Pokemon)

**Mama Toad**…Yzma(The Emperor's New Groove)

**Grundel Toad**…Governor Ratcliffe(Pocahontas)

**Ms. Fieldmouse**…Maleficent(Sleeping Beauty)

**Mr. Mole**…The Sheriff of Nottingham(Robin Hood)

**King Colbert and Queen Tabitha(Cornelius's parents)…**Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha(Naruto)

**The Bug Kids**...Ted Wiggins, Audrey(The Lorax 2012), Jojo McDodd(Horton Hears a Who!)


	2. The Story of Daisy

**Thanks to everyone on suggestion. Now here is the first chapter of "**_**Daisylina". **_**I hope you all enjoyed it.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, The Rescuers Down Under, Disney, King Louie, Pokemon, The Emperor's New Groove, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, The Lorax (2012) and Horton Hears a Who!_

_I only own me._

**DisneyGal1234 stories Presents**

"**Daisylina"**

**With the voice talents of**

**Bridgit Mendler as DisneyGal1234/Daisy**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchiha**

**Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Kurenai Yuhi**

**John Candy(May he rest in Peace) as Wilbur**

**Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse**

**Louis Prima(May he rest in peace) as King Louie**

**Nathan Price as Meowth**

**Chris Rock as Mooseblood the Mosquito**

**Eartha Kitt(May she rest in peace) as Yzma**

**Pat Buttram(May he rest in peace) as the Sheriff of Nottingham**

**Eleanor Audley(May she rest in peace) as Maleficent**

**David Ogden Stiers as Governor Ratcliffe**

**Wally Wingert as Fugaku Uchiha**

**Kari Wahlgren as Mikoto Uchiha**

**Zac Efron as Ted Wiggins**

**Taylor Swift as Audrey**

**And**

**Jesse McCartney as Jojo McDodd**

**Original Songs by jacobyel and JDSGUY916**

**Screenplay by Starzilla**

**Layout by trachie17**

**Animation by emmydisney17**

**Music by KTKomedy2813**

**Produced by Detective88 and Subuku No Jess**

**Directed by Detective88**

* * *

**Ch.1: The Story of Daisy**

_Once upon a time…_

As we see a quaint little town of Cartoon Town and right above, we see a Albatross with a orange beak, a dark blue scarf on his neck., a hat, with glasses on top of it. As he does, softy, but cheery music plays and he hums to it.

Then as if he notices the audience, he greets, "Hello, welcome to Cartoon Town, city of love. Who am I? I am Wilbur. Albatross extraordinaire, former Albatross Pilot and lover of beautiful things."

Wilbur takes off flying again, singing.

Wilbur:_** You're sure to do impossible things**_

_**If you follow your heart**_

_**You're sure to fly on magical wings**_

_**When you follow your heart**_

"That's very nice. And I like what it is saying." Wilbur explained. "It is saying, "Follow your heart and nothing is impossible!""

Soon, he flies straight into what seems to be an old tower filled with antiques and he comes to rest on a make-shift nest out of rags as he finished his song.

_**You're sure to do impossible things**_

"I love the sound of my voice." Wilbur said.

_**When you follow your heart**_

_**When you follow…your heart**_

Finally, he nestles down and says, "I love great romances, I myself am a albatross of a great pleasures. These are stories about the people with impossible problems." And to show what he means, the camera pans over to the titles of books as he says, "_Flynn Rider loved Rapunzel_" That was brilliant. _"Romeo and Juliet". _Impossible! But the most impossible of all the stories is impossibly small."

And we finally see the camera land on a small pink book and Wilbur says, "The story of Daisy."

Wilbur then begins to narrate the story out loud, _""Once upon a time, there was a lovely woman named Kurenai Yuhi, who longed for a child to call her own. One day, she paid a visit to a good witch named Glinda who gave her a tiny barley corn. "Plant it in a flowerpot" she said, "And see what happens." Kurenai did as she was told and by and by, it began growing, until at last…""_

And on cue, the camera focuses on the illustration of a lovely woman with long and black, shoulder-length untamed hair, very unique red eyes, red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible, Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns, Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages, and wears black ninja shoes was watering the plant. A green stem appears then a red bud.

"Oh, what a pretty flower." Kurenai gasped in awe at the lovely blossom and she kissed it softly.

Then much to the woman's surprise, the flower began to bloom opening completely to reveal a young and beautiful 16 year old girl with dark black long hair, chocolate brown eyes, a cute sleeveless pink dress with a gold sash around waist, a pink daisy attached to hair, hot pink dress shoes with a ribbon on top of them.

Currently, she was sleeping in a fetal position until she stretched her arms and yawned. Then the tiny girl got up and dusted herself and smiled at Kurenai, "Hello, Mother."

Then the girl went carefully onto Kurenai's hand.

"I will call you DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy." Kurenai said tenderly.

"_Daisy. But can you imagine the troubles for a little girl no bigger than your thumb?"_

* * *

Later the scene fades to the farm and we see Daisy sitting at the edge of the canteen as the animals sang.

Webby:_** Who is the girl no bigger than a bumblebee**_

Jeb the Goat:_** Who is the angel with the funny name**_

Suddenly Daisy fell into the canteen with a yelp.

Ferdinand the Bull:_** We don't know where she's from**_

_**Or how she came to be**_

Ferdinand uses his nose ring for Daisy to grab onto and pull her to safety.

Farm animals:_** But happy was the day she came**_

Chickens:_** Daisy**_

Jeb: _**She's a funny little squirt**_

Chickens:_** Daisy**_

Ferdinand the Bull:_** Tiny angel in a skirt**_

Chickens:_** Daisy**_

Farm Animals:_** First she's mending, then baking**_

_**Pretending she's making things up**_

Chickens:_** Daisy**_

We see Kurenai sweeping up the steps and Daisy doing the same except with a feather.

Daisy:_** Who would believe the wonder of the world I see**_

_**Each in a minute brings a new surprise**_

_**There's only one peculiar thing that bothers me**_

_**Seems I'm the only one my size**_

Daisy falls into the chicken coop in time to see some chicks come out of their eggs.

Farm Animals:_** Daisy**_

Next, Kurenai is feeding the chickens. One chick tried to get some food, but a chicken blocked his way, obviously making the chick look sadly at Daisy. The young girl sneaks between the two chickens and managed to grab a pile of food to feed the little chick.

_**Thank the Lord and save our meals**_

_**Daisy**_

_**Maybe if you wore high-heels**_

_**Daisy**_

_**If you stay here forever**_

_**We know that we'll never be glum**_

_**By gum**_

Then inside, a pie is being made. Daisy slips and falls in, but Kurenai notices and she gets out before any more trouble

_**Daisy**_

_**She's always in the thick**_

_**Daisy**_

Daisy:_** But I get out in the nick**_

Farm Animals:_** Daisy**_

_**Fortune sometimes has tricked us**_

_**But this time she's picked us a plum**_

Next, Daisy and her mother are picking plums from the tree branches while the farm animals look on.

Daisy:_** Oh, a plum's so big and a fig's so big**_

_**And they call it a twig, but a twig's so big**_

Farm Animals:_** It's a great big world**_

_**Daisy**_

_**Daisy**_

_**Daisy**_

Now Daisy is seen running past the singing animals and right into her mother's loving hands.

Daisy:_** That's me!**_


	3. Soon

**Here is the next chapter where we will find out about my desire, and also that fairies and ninjas exist.**

* * *

**Ch.2: Soon**

Later that night, Kurenai was seated to her favorite chair with Daisy sitting on the bridge of her nose and her dog Akamaru by the fireplace. "How about the story of the noble dog who saved the king from the wicked wizard. Once upon a time-" Kurenai began, but Daisy interrupted her.

"Oh, Mother, please." Daisy said. "Are there any stories about the little people?"

"As a matter of fact, there are, Daisy. Look." Kurenai explained and flipped through the book.

Daisy slid down on her mother's nose and Kurenai caught her in her hand. She slid down it and went onto the beautifully illustrated book to a page of dazzling beings dancing around the flowers. Each fairy was lovely, dressed in lavish clothing. Some had children of nature, others looked more like the elegant aristocrats.

"They are little, just like me. But…but what are those?" Daisy asked curiously pointing to the picture.

"They're wings, Daisy. These are fairies and fairies have wings so they can fly." Kurenai said. "Not only those, but the Ninjas of the Leaf Village."

"Mother, have you ever seen a fairy?" Daisy asked.

The woman looked pensive for a second. "Well, I thought I did once."

"Really?"

"Yes and here, the fairy prince and princess are having a wedding."

"And they lived happily ever after."

"Most likely." Kurenai laughed.

"Well, I guess it could work best if two people are about the same size." Daisy said.

"Yes, of course." Kurenai said a little unsure.

Daisy sighed sadly, "Well that's not fair. I must be the only little person in the whole world. I wish I were big."

"No, Daisy, no." Kurenai said to her kindly, "Don't ever wish to be anything, but what you are. Bedtime dear, it's been a long day. You must go to sleep now." She picked up her tiny daughter and put her in her walnut bed in her giant cradle. "Sleep tight."

"Mother, will you please leave the book open?" Daisy asked. "I'd want to look at the pictures when I go to sleep."

"But of course, my dear." Kurenai answered as she put her walnut bed on the windowsill.

Carefully, she set and open the book up in front of Daisy.

"Goodnight, mother." Daisy said.

"Goodnight, Daisy." Kurenai said. She turned to Akamaru and said, "You take good care of her, Akamaru."

When Kurenai left the room, Daisy turned to the brilliant full moon, before climbing out her bed, gazing from the luminous silver sphere and painting of the magical creature she'd grown to love. Unable to love, Daisy did what she always did when she couldn't sleep: sing. The girl had a sweet voice like the chime of a small gold bell.

Daisy:_** I know there's someone**_

_**Somewhere**_

_**Someone**_

_**Who's sure to find me**_

_**Soon**_

Soon, Daisy started to dance to the song she was singing.

_**After the rain goes**_

_**There are rainbows**_

_**I'll find my rainbow**_

_**Soon**_

Here, Akamaru hopped up on one of the chairs, enjoying the sound of Daisy's voice.

_**Soon, in a world be just pretend**_

_**Soon a happy ending**_

_**Love, can you hear me**_

_**If you're near me**_

_**Sing your song**_

_**Sure and strong**_

_**And…soon**_

As soon as she finished, she wondered, "I wonder if there are such things as fairies and Ninjas.".

* * *

Far off the gardens and hidden from the humans the forest was alive with wonder as the heat of summer begins to fade for the golding of autumn.

There deep within the heart of ancient woods, where wild beauty and natural disorder welcomed all those who entered the forest, the trees rustled with life and laughter danced on the wind.

Rapidly from the Vale of the Fairies and Ninjas, a group of multicolored lights which flew with the speed of a shooting star over the fields.

The colors below soon gave way to the red, orange, yellow and brown of Autumn. And causing this was an entire caravan of small magical creatures: Fairies and Ninjas.

Leading the group are two 'fairies" The first was a man with short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them. He wore the standard flak along with a black shirt with the Leaf Village Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom; he's Fugaku Uchiha.

The second was a woman with long, black, hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it.; she's Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku's wife.

But something was missing among the celebration which Mikoto noticed.

"Oh, don't look now, my dear, but our son is missing again." Mikoto said.

"So he is. I think he feels silly riding that butterfly we gave him." Fugaku said.

"Why should he feel silly?" Mikoto asked.

"It-it-it doesn't make the right impression on the young ladies." Fugaku said.

"Well, what about impression on the court? Fugaku, my love, it is the autumn today and we have begun the golding of the leaves. He should be here."

Fugaku then said, "Mikoto-"

"He'll hurt himself. I hope he's not buzzing the vales on that wretched mosquito. He is crowned prince, for heavens sake." Mikoto said.

Fugaku laughed, "Mikoto, have you forgotten what it's like to be 16?"

* * *

**Well, next chapter is where Sasuke and me meet and fall in love. Read and Review everyone!**


	4. Let Me Be your Wings

**Here is the love chapter where Sasuke and I meet and fall in love with my favorite song from the movie.**

* * *

**Ch.3: Let Me Be your Wings**

Meanwhile, a ninja boy rode his pet mosquito with glasses on his head called Mooseblood past and right in the direction to Daisy's home.

The first who rode the mosquito was a 16 year old boy with black hair with a blue tint, blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, dark onyx-colored eyes, dark blue ninja shoes, and a dark blue ninja headband on his forehead. He's Sasuke Uchiha, Fugaku's and Mikoto's only son and he was enjoying his ride.

Tonight, something else had caught Sasuke's attention. Sounds silenced except for the angelistic song and thunderous hammering of his heart against his ribs.

He and his pet landed carefully on the windowsill to watch.

The young ninja had never experience such a sensation before and couldn't describe it. All he could do is focus on the breathtaking girl before him.

"Sasuke? You okay?" Mooseblood asked in a Chris Rock voice.

"Whoa, hello. What a beautiful voice. I wonder who she is." Sasuke said, then he told Mooseblood, "Stay here boy. I'll check it out".

"Go on, Sasuke." Mooseblood said smiling as he saw Daisy dancing.

Sasuke nodded and slinked in quietly, never taking his eyes off the girl.

* * *

Daisy danced in graceful circles while humming her song softly. Akamaru had long since falling asleep, soothed by the alluring lullaby.

Sasuke ducked behind the book, when Daisy spun his way.

Then the young girl groaned and said to her imaginary dance partner, "Do you have to go now. Ah, I see. You are a wonderful dancer. Will I ever see you again?." she said.

She began to hum softly again. That's when Sasuke decided to make his presence known. He flew over to the book and said, "May I cut in?"

His voice startled Daisy. She spun around with a gasp, then quickly ducked into an empty porcelain teapot.

"No, wait! I didn't mean to frighten you." Carefully, he fluttered over to the teapot. "Now will you come out?"

He peeked inside and saw Daisy looking up at him in childlike wonder. He grinned and she returned it as she started to climb up the teapot's spout hen she stepped back onto the large books and Sasuke looked up and down. They stared at each other as if they recognized each other from something.

"Wh-what're you staring at?"

Daisy looked away briefly.

"Say something at least!"

The young girl pointed to the illustration, "You're-you're one of them."

"Uh, I beg your pardon?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought I was the only one my size in the whole world." Daisy said.

Akamaru hearing the voices woke up and notices Sasuke, he then begins to bark at the young ninja boy.

Sasuke readied his sword (**from Naruto: Shippudden**), but Daisy got between them.

"Oh, oh, no, Akamaru. See? He' s nice." Daisy then quickly curtsied to Sasuke. "Hello, my name is Daisy. How do you do sir? Uh, thank you…thank you for…coming to visit."

Catching on, Sasuke quickly follows suit, "Oh, no trouble at all." he said, bowing. "The pleasure is mine."

Akamaru began to turn around and the dog went back to sleep. Sasuke and Daisy grinned at each other.

"Ooh. Sorry about that." Daisy blushed.

"Daisy…"Sasuke sighed. "It's a lovely name."

"Thank you."

"I'm Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Daisy blinked in amusement in her brown eyes. "It's funny. Oh, I mean it's perfect. Tell me about the ninja court. Is there a prince?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered."

"He must be terribly handsome. Strong and brave." Daisy added.

"None like him." Sasuke said.

"I'd love to meet the prince." Daisy said.

"Oh, I'll tell my-I mean him." Sasuke said.

Their eyes were closing, their lips came close and just as they were about to kiss, they were interrupted by a loud indignant buzzing.

"Sasuke! Hurry!" Mooseblood's voice called. Startled by the new sounds, Daisy jumped.

"What was that?" Daisy asked, startled. Sasuke knew who it was and shook his head.

"That's Mooseblood, my mosquito." Sasuke explained. "I left him on the sill, he doesn't like staying in one place too long".

"Oh, why didn't you say so…come on!" Daisy giggled. She pulled him to the windowsill.

* * *

There the dragonfly moved a little when he saw Daisy, but calmed when he noticed Sasuke with her.

"Oh, well…"Daisy said. "He's amazing."

"Nice to meet you Miss" Mooseblood said.

"Please, call me Daisy" Daisy said.

Sasuke then took Daisy's hand and said, "Would you like to go for a spin?"

Daisy nodded. Mooseblood smiled before flapping his wings and taking them into the air.

* * *

The sudden rush of air was like nothing Daisy ever felt before and they barley began.

Feeling Sasuke, she said, "I wish I had wings."

Sasuke smiled, "Maybe someday you will. Now hold on tight…"for Mooseblood suddenly took the skies like a rocket, diving through the air.

The teenagers cried out then began to laugh with excitement. Unable to resist any longer, the Ninja Prince began to sing a love song.

Sasuke:_** Let me be your wings**_

_**Let me be your only love**_

_**Let me take you far beyond the stars**_

Some pixies dropped a forget-me-not garland on Daisy's head. They climbed off the mosquito as Sasuke and Daisy flying in a romantic waltz across the garden.

_**Let me be your wings**_

_**Let me lift you high above**_

_**Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours**_

_**Anything that you desire**_

_**Anything at all**_

_**Everyday I take you higher**_

_**And I'll never let you fall**_

_**Let me be your wings**_

_**Leave behind the world you know**_

_**For another world of wondrous things**_

_**We'll see the universe**_

_**And dance on Saturn's rings**_

_**Fly with me**_

_**And I will be your wings**_

They passed a young girl with wavy red hair and a yellow dress over a green shirt, Audrey talking to an old lady named Grammy Norma, "She's gonna marry the Ninja Prince, huh, Norma?"

"Well, perhaps." Norma replied.

* * *

Back with Sasuke and Daisy, the couple continued to sing.

_**Anything that you desire**_

_**Anything at all**_

Daisy:_** Anything at all**_

Sasuke:_** Everyday I'll take you higher **_

_**And I'll never let you fall**_

Daisy:_** You will be my wings**_

_**You will be my only love**_

Sasuke:_** Get ready for another world**_

Daisy:_** Wondrous things are sure to happen**_

They fly closer to what appeared to be a dark castle with a moat that floated as Sasuke carried Daisy bridal style.

Sasuke and Daisy:_** We'll see the universe**_

_**And dance on Saturn's wings**_

They land unaware that the inhabitants were watching them. One of them was a man obese, black briefly-pigtailed hair, goatee, maroon clothing, his name is Governor Ratcliffe.

Sasuke: _**Heaven isn't too far**_

Daisy:_** Heaven is where you are**_

Not even noticing what she was doing, Daisy blew a friendly kiss to their spectator catching him by surprise.

Sasuke and Daisy:_** Stay with me **_

_**And I(you) will be your(my) wings**_

Again, they took off into the air with Sasuke's arms securing Daisy's waist as she spreads her arms at the feeling of flying higher and higher into the sky.

While down below, a woman with Slender, elderly, completely bald, brown eyes, lavender skin, red lips, wrinkled face, black sleeveless dress, purple hair and black sandals named Yzma.

"This voice is fantastic." she said.

"Yzma, I think I'm in love and I'm taking myself a bride." Ratcliffe said, narrowing his eyes with love and greed.

* * *

**Sasuke and I are in love now…awwwww. But Ratcliffe wants to have me for himself. Next chapter's gonna be bad where I get kidnapped.**


	5. Daisynapped

**Here is the next chapter where I get kidnapped by Yzma.**

* * *

**Ch.4: Daisynapped**

The happy couple flew back to Daisy's home upon the windowsill. Sasuke helped Daisy off of Mooseblood.

"Oh, Daisy. Wow! Something, I don't know. Something happened to me tonight. Something I never wanted to forget." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Daisy took off the flower garland and put it over her new boyfriend's head. "Do not forget me."

"Forget me nots." Sasuke then removed a small gold ring and placed it on Daisy's finger, "I'll never forget you. Never."

"Never, never." Daisy agreed.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto's voice was heard.

"Oh, mother." Sasuke grumbled briefly before straightening up. "Mother?"

He then took Daisy's hand and rushed her inside. Mooseblood tried to follow, but his head wouldn't permit it.

"Oh man, my head is to big" Mooseblood said.

"Sasuke, come now!" The voice called again.

Daisy looked to her boyfriend, "Sasuke, who are they?"

"There's no time to explain, that's Mikoto Uchiha, the queen of the fairies, my mother." Sasuke said.

"Your mother?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, look I must go now, but I can see you tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"But-your mother? Then you're the-you are-are the-tomorrow?" Daisy wondered.

"Yes tomorrow. Yes I'm the prince." Sasuke confessed.

"The prince?" Daisy asked.

Sasuke then got on one knee before the young girl, "Will you meet my parents?"

Sasuke heard Mikoto calling him. He then asked Daisy, "Say you will."

Daisy looked thoughtful, "I-I will."

"You will?" Sasuke asked.

"I will." Daisy giggled happily, then hugged him, "I will, Prince Sasuke, yes!"

"Sasuke!" Mikoto's voice called out.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku's voice joined in.

"I've got to go!" Sasuke said.

Daisy peeked through the glass, "Will they like me?"

Sasuke pulled her back down, "Shh! Yes, they'll love you. But let me talk to them first, tonight. And I'll be back for you in the morning."

"Then you can meet my mother!"

"Perfect! But wait here."

"And then," Daisy whispered softly. "We'll live happily ever after."

Sasuke smiled warmly, "Much longer…"

They leaned in to kiss until Fugaku's voice interrupted, "**SASUKE!**"

This made Sasuke groan in annoyance, "Goodbye." then he walked out of the window and onto Mooseblood.

Daisy ran out to him and asked, "You won't forget to come back will you?"

"I promise." Sasuke whispered.

They leaned in to kiss, but Mooseblood took off like a rocket. So Sasuke managed to wave goodbye to Daisy.

Sasuke then blows a kiss to Daisy who caught it as she waved goodbye and sighed, "Sasuke…"

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep, even Daisy, who lay dreaming of her love.

But in the shadows, from the outside began to integrate climbed on the sill and opened the window.

A witch figure glided through. It looked down at the sleeping Daisy in her walnut bed.

Then without warning… "Gotcha!" it closed the walnut tight, trapping the girl inside. The sudden move and noise woke Daisy, "Huh? What?"

Same for Akamaru, he yawned and noticed the figure trying to push the window open with Daisy in tow.

"Help! Help, Akamaru! Get me out of here!" Daisy called out, "Akamaru, help! Help me!"

He then turns in the direction of the camera and then reacts to Daisy's yells

Akamaru slammed the window shut, catching the kidnapper by surprise.

"Uh-oh! A dog!" It said in fright. "Get away from me!"

A chase around the room soon ensued until the thin figure jumped out the window. Akamaru jumped out to-then howled remembering he was still on the second floor, "YAAAAHH!"

Thankfully, he grabbed a kite that had gotten tangled around his leg and used it to glide down the small stream the kidnapper was on with Daisy's walnut bed, but the bridge knocked him off while the quarry below escaped via the tunnel.

The hound dog squeezed himself through and tried to snatched the walnut, but it was too late.

Finally, the witch figure removed its scarf revealing itself to be Yzma!

* * *

The next day, Kurenai was devastated when she found out. Akamaru sadly climbed up the stairs to let his mistress have a few moments alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke had just arrived on Mooseblood bringing gifts for Daisy. "Dais-" Sasuke chuckled as he dropped the small presents he brought. Daisy, Daisy? Daisy, it's me, Sasuke. Where are you?"

"Uh, Sasuke…" Mooseblood said. Sasuke noticed and gasped. He was surprised to find the bedroom in disarray, almost as if the place has been ransacked. Sasuke then spotted a sobbing Akamaru in the corner of the room and landed on his nose.

The overprotective dog looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked. "Akamaru, Akamaru, where's Daisy".

Akamaru began to bark telling him that Daisy was stolen.

"She was stolen away? Out the window?" Sasuke exclaimed.

Akamaru began to nod his head while barking.

"Who did it?" Sasuke clenched his fists.

Akamaru began to use his paws to put a little feather on his head and did a laugh like Yzma.

"A witch!" Sasuke exclaimed, then added, "Good dog."

Sasuke then went onto Mooseblood, "I'll find her!"

Akamaru began to go to window wanting to go with him.

"No, no, Akamaru!, You stay here and take care of Daisy's mother. Let her know everything will be alright." Sasuke said. With that, he took off into the distance.

Akamaru began to look worried as Sasuke left.


	6. On The Road

**Here is the next chapter where we have a musical number, my second favorite song from the movie**

* * *

**Ch.5: On The Road**

The same morning, Daisy woke up from her walnut shell bed to find it on the front selection of a very spooky lair.

"Good morning!" greeted Yzma. "I hope you slept well."

Daisy jumped. "Who are you?"

"I am Yzma." Yzma replied. "And we are the very happy family Dark-Hollow. These are my helpers, Squilliam, Clayton, and Ratcliffe."

Appearing as reference by name were a small octopus with six tentacles, He wears a red and black gown and has an ascot, and a large black unibrow named Squilliam, the second person was an man with Slender, muscular, mustachioed, brown hair with gray sides, and wears yellow clothing. His name was Clayton. The last person was the man from two chapters ago.

They gave Daisy wicked smiles, but Squilliam and Clayton made Ratcliffe smile with their hands.

"We are very rich and famous in the Neither World." Yzma explained.

"Rich and famous?" Daisy asked

"Yes. I brought you here to become a famous singer like me." Yzma said.

However, Daisy was already getting up, "Goodbye. My mother will be very worried."

She made to leave only to find her way blocked by Squilliam, Clayton, and Ratcliffe(who tried to flirt), making her nervous.

"Your mother won't worry." Yzma assured her. "She'll be proud. When you're a star, she'll make a big party and invite all the neighbors to come and see her little girl who can become big, big big, VERY big."

"Big?" Daisy gasped hopefully. "You mean BIG?"

"And important. Loved by everyone!"

"Well, Sasuke loves me already." Daisy said thoughtfully, not noticing the disdain on Yzma's face. The younger woman chimed in, "I think I'm gonna marry him."

"Marry him?" Yzma exclaimed, "Oh no, that would be a very big mistake. It'll get in the way of your career in show business while doing all those boring domestic things."

"What things?" Daisy asked as Yzma sang.

Yzma:_** The scrubbings and the washings**_

_**And the noses with the drippings**_

_**And the soup's always boiling**_

Ratcliffe, Squilliam, and Clayton:_** Si, si**_

Yzma:_** The panes and windows falling**_

_**With the diapers changing **_

_**With the roof, she's leaking**_

_**And the enchiladas spoiling**_

Ratcliffe, Squilliam and Clayton: _**Oooh**_

Yzma:_** Do you know how to do these things**_

_**Like you will have to do these things**_

_**Or does the very thought of it make you wince**_

Daisy just cringed a little.

_**I thought so**_

_**Then don't marry the prince**_

"Oh dear." Daisy said.

"You see now." Yzma said to her. As she talked some more, some of the pond creatures and ghosts came over to watch the show, "You'll become a big star like me. We'll make big money together. You'll make Mama rich. You're important person. You are famous. You are a star!"

"A star?" Daisy questioned as she climbed off the bar and onto a lily pad. "Well, I suppose…"

"Now repeat after me." Yzma said as she sang again with her sons joining in.

Yzma:_** We are the singers of Dark Hollow**_

_**The original cast**_

_**And there hasn't been a town we haven't played**_

Ratcliffe, Squilliam and Clayton:_** We are the singers of Dark Hollow **_

_**And we sing really fast**_

Squilliam:_** We get on**_

Ratcliffe:_** We get off**_

Clayton:_** We get paid**_

"Sing!" Yzma said.

The fast singing caught Daisy a little off guard. "Could you sing that a little slower?"

"Slower?" Yzma asked.

Daisy shrugged humorously, "Oh, maybe I could take notes."

Yzma:_** We are free and independent, we go everywhere**_

_**And we gotcha gotcha gootchie all the way**_

_**We're gonna teach you how to samba**_

_**And to ramba la bamba**_

_**And every number, Daisy, say "Ole!"**_

All(except Daisy):_** Come on the road, my little castanet**_

_**Come on the road and famous you will get**_

Yzma:_** I'll make you a star**_

_**Get your small guitar**_

_**You'll be hot muchacha once I gotcha**_

_**On the road**_

Ratcliffe, Squilliam and Clayton:_** Sing it, Daisy**_

_**No one could be sweeta!**_

_**Sing with Mamacita!**_

_**We go on the road!**_

During the musical bit, where they start scampering. Daisy slips a little until Ratcliffe catches and helps her out. He tried to kiss her, but Daisy got away and danced, kicking him in the face in the process.

Yzma:_** Now we sing**_

_**We open Monday in Medan, then we do Babylon**_

_**Then we hop to Barcelona for a week**_

_**Then for a month in Athens in the Parthenon**_

_**Where they love us cause we do the show in Greek**_

Ratcliffe, Squilliam and Clayton:_** We are the finest in the business**_

_**It's a well known fact**_

_**And forgive us if we have to blow the horn**_

Then all three villains picked up Daisy and raised her above their heads.

Yzma:_** Because this isn't any ordinary animal act**_

_**And today, a star is born**_

Ratcliffe, Squilliam and Clayton:_** Go on the road**_

_**You'll hear the people roar**_

"_**You're not a villain"**_

Yzma:_** But that's what make-up's for**_

Ratcliffe, Squilliam and Clayton: _**You'll sing on pitch**_

_**We get very rich**_

_**Wait until they see the Daisy**_

Yzma:_** On the road!**_

Daisy crossed her arms and turned stubbornly at the villains plea.

Ratcliffe, Squilliam and Clayton:_** Singing Daisy**_

_**Dancing Daisy**_

_**Something Daisy**_

"Now I make her sing." until Yzma stepped on Daisy's foot.

The young girl almost yelled in pain, but caught herself singing instead.

Daisy:_** AAAAAAaaaaaaahhhh!**_

"There you go! You got it."

Ratcliffe, Squilliam and Clayton:_** Come on the road**_

_**We'll make you a big success**_

_**Come on the road**_

Yzma:_** You're in the union, yes?**_

Ratcliffe, Squilliam and Clayton:_** The life, she's sweet**_

_**Lots of lizards to eat**_

_**So why be a little fish in little pond**_

_**When you can go so far beyond**_

Once again, Daisy is picked up, this time she's on her back.

Yzma:_** I think perhaps we keep you blonde**_

All:_** When we get on the road**_

Soon, the young girl begins to dance and sing along with more enthusiasm.

Daisy:_** On the road…**_

All:_** Let's hit the road!**_

The whole audience cheered throwing coins. As they're taking their bows, Ratcliffe said to Yzma, "Yzma, you'll give her to me. I want to marry her."

"Of course." said Yzma, "You can marry the girl. We can keep the money she earns in the family."

Not yet aware of what she's gotten into, Daisy approaches Yzma excitedly, "Oh, thank you, Yzma, thank you! They really like me! Am I a star?"

"Yes." Yzma answered. "And you can call me Mama."

This made Daisy frown confusingly, "Mama?"

"You are going to marry Ratcliffe." Yzma said as she pushed Daisy to a further lily pad.

"**WHAT**?" Daisy screamed in horror. "Excuse me?"

"That's right." Yzma said. "You're going to marry Ratcliffe."

Of course, Daisy was shocked by what she heard. she was already in love with Sasuke, but now she was betrothed, forcefully to this...obese, black briefly-pigtailed hair, goatee, maroon clothing, man? What a cruel joke of nature because looking at Ratcliffe made her green with disgust, but she couldn't show her disgust to his face.

The fat man smirked at her greedily. "Ain't she a beauty, boys? I told ya she'd warm up to me."

"I'm supposed to marry...him?" Daisy asked in shock. "Uh, there must be some sort of mistake."

"You wait right here, Daisy, honey." Yzma said to her. "We'll be right back with the judge."

Daisy shook her head, "Oh no, no no. You see, I love Sasuke."

But no one listened and Yzma simply brushed this by saying, "Today, you'll marry Ratcliffe!"

With that they disappeared, leaving Daisy on the lily pad. The other spooks and villains cheered and then they left.

"Oh no, no, no." Daisy said with a nervous laugh, "No, I'm not marrying-No, come back here! No no, wait! No, now wait a second where are you going?"

It wasn't long before the dark black haired brown eyed girl understood that she was stranded.

"**DOESN'T ANYBODY CARE WHAT I THINK**?" Daisy wailed, indignantly.

Then she tripped a bit. She then sat down on her knees and started to cry because of the mess she got into.


	7. Follow your Heart

**Here is the next chapter where I meet Wilbur and I meet new friends and 3 new enemies.**

* * *

**Ch.6: Follow your Heart**

Overhead, a familiar albatross was flying past.

"Help!" Daisy's voice called.

"Help? Who is saying "help"?" Wilbur questioned.

"Mr. Albatross, over here!"

Eventually, Wilbur spots Daisy and he landed on a cattail in front of her.

"Oh little girl." He said to her, sympathetically, "You having a bad day?"

"I was sleeping on the windowsill waiting for Prince Sasuke to come back." Daisy explained. "He-he said he would come back because he loves me and-"

"He loves you?" Wilbur asked.

"Si." Daisy answered.

"Congratulations!" He squawked happily, shaking her hand.

"Gracias." Daisy said then she grimaced at her next words, "But-but I was stolen away by Yzma, who says I have to marry Ratcliffe and I just-"

"Henchmen? Yuck!" The albatross gagged at the idea. "It is a very bad thing Miss…uh, miss…?"

"Daisy."

"Daisy. I am Wilbur. How can I be of service to you?"

"Well, I must get off this lily pad, but that's impossible." Daisy said, morosely, sitting down.

"Nothing's impossible!" Wilbur explained.

With one swift motion, he swooped down underwater and snapped off the root to the lily pad.

"Oh man." Daisy said in surprise. "That was easy." she then grabbed a small stick and used it like an oar. "Now to get to shore before those awful people come back."

"you mean if you can reach the shore before you go over the waterfall?" Wilbur asked.

"What waterfall?" Daisy asked.

"**THAT ONE**!" Wilbur yelled, pointing to a waterfall ahead.

Quickly, Wilbur grabbed hold of the lily pad with his wings while Daisy struggled to keep from falling off.

"Is it bad?" Daisy yelled.

"Ah! I am slipping!" Wilbur cried.

"Don't let go!" Daisy called.

"Can you swim?" Wilbur asked.

"No! I can't swim! **I CAN'T EVEN FLOAT! HELP**!" Daisy cried in panic.

And they both started screaming for help.

Thankfully, they weren't unharmed. For some good reason, inhabitant heard their cries and rushed to help. Many of them were the Whos of Whoville and the citizens of Thneedville though two fish heard it from underwater. Quickly, the Whos in the air and the fish helped Wilbur pull/push the lily pad to shore just before they went over the waterfall. Daisy had fainted in fright.

Finally, one of the fish by accident knocked Wilbur onto shore in which the Whos helped them reach. As the fish swam away, all the Whos and the citizens of Theneedville were staring at Daisy. She wasn't a fairy, but she was pretty enough to be one.

"Who is it?" asked the Mayor of Whoville.

"Yeah, who is it?" questioned a citizrn of Theneedville.

"Look, she's waking up." said the girl from three chapters ago, Audrey.

And Daisy began to stir.

Wilbur asked her, "Are you feeling better, Daisy?"

"I think so." and then she blinked at all the new faces. "But who are you?"

"Daisy," said Wilbur. "These are the Whos of Whoville and the Citizens of Theneedville."

"Oh! How do you do?" Daisy greeted politely.

Then Audrey asked Daisy, "Are you really gonna marry the Ninja prince?"

This make Daisy blush and giggle, "If he asks me. He will call for me at my house."

Her face then fell, "That's why I wanna go home. Besides, Mother will be terribly worried. If only I can find my way home."

"Aww, we'll help you, Daisy." Audrey chimed in.

Many others agreed. "Yeah, nobody'll hurt ya. Not with us on the job right?"

"You're all very brave. Thank you. But I'm afraid I'll never see my home again." Daisy sighed.

"Aww, do you love the Ninja prince?" Wilbur asked her.

"Yes." she said honestly.

"Then follow your heart!" Wilbur replied. "It will lead you home. Now where does the prince live?"

This got Daisy thinking, "Oh, he lives in the, uh, the Vale of the Fairies and Ninjas! But I don't know where that is either."

"Don't worry. I, Wilbur, will find it and bring him home to you." Wilbur said.

Daisy shook her head, "It's impossible."

"Impossible? Nothing is impossible." Wilbur said as he began to sing.

Wilbur:_** You're sure to do impossible things**_

_**If you follow your heart**_

Audrey and two other boys, her boyfriend Ted Wiggins and her friend Jojo McDodd guide Daisy off the lily pad and onto the shore closer to where Wilbur was.

_**Your dreams will fly on magical wings**_

_**When you follow your heart**_

Daisy took a seat on a mushroom, unsure.

_**If you have to journey far**_

_**Here's a little trick**_

_**You don't need a guiding star**_

_**Trust your ticker, get there quicker**_

Then the kids gently pulled her up.

_**You're sure to do impossible things**_

_**If you follow your heart**_

"Come on, Daisy! You're going home! Your mother is waiting! Get up! Get up!" Wilbur encouraged her.

By them, little female birds had joined in the singing. Now they were giving Daisy encouragement.

All:_** You're sure to do impossible things**_

_**If you follow your heart**_

_**Your dreams will fly on magical wings**_

_**When you follow your heart**_

The group rushes forward and Daisy paused while Wilbur sang the next verse.

Wilbur:_** North or South or East or West**_

_**Where to point your shoes?**_

_**Which direction is the best?**_

_**If the choosing gets confusing**_

_**Maybe it's the map you're using**_

Wilbur twirls Daisy nicely until her back was to him. He then covered her eyes to prove his point.

_**You don't need a chart to guide you**_

_**Close your eyes and look inside you**_

And they both 'marched' off the stepping stones.

All:_** You're sure to do impossible things**_

_**If you know where to start**_

_**Your dreams will fly on magical wings**_

_**When you follow**_

Wilbur:_** Just trust the albatross**_

All:_** And always follow your heart**_

The forest inhabitants cheered as Daisy and the kids ran towards some grass.

"Goodbye, Daisy. Never fear! I will find the Ninja Prince!" said Wilbur.

"Adios!" Daisy waved, then she said, "He's wonderful. And I'm going home." Then she went on her way with Ted and Audrey following suit. Jojo looked around to see if no one came to capture their new friend before catching up to them.

* * *

Past the waterfalls, and over the meadow and in the Vale of the Fairies and Ninjas resided the Ninja Court and in that moment, Sasuke had just finished explaining everything to his parents.

"Sasuke, my child." Mikoto was saying, "First you buzzed in here the other day on that wretched thing and announced in front of the entire court that you found the girl of your dreams and now you've come back to say she's vanished?"

"Hey!" Mooseblood said after what he heard.

"Kidnapped, Mom. She's been kidnapped!" Sasuke corrected her.

"You're joking." Mikoto gasped.

"Mikoto." Fugaku assured her.

"Father, please delay the winter frost as long as you can." Sasuke said to Fugaku. "I need time to find Daisy."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto gasped.

"Don't worry, Mother. I'll be back." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Both Fugaku and Mikoto cried.

Sasuke had already gotten on Mooseblood and disappeared over the horizon with Sasuke calling back, "I'll find her…!"

Mikoto looked down sadly, "Oh my poor boy.." Then she looked at Fugaku. "Fugaku, my love, we can't delay the frost for…more than a day."

They both look worried out on the distance, hoping that Sasuke would be able to find his abducted love by then.

* * *

Back at the spooky house, Ratcliffe was twirling his finger in the pond, bored and sad until Squilliam and Clayton appeared.

"Hey, bro." Squilliam said.

"Go away." Ratcliffe ordered.

"The pond talks and they say Daisy gave you the slip and is gonna marry a Ninja prince." Squilliam teased.

Ratcliffe then started to get angry, "What Ninja prince?"

Squilliam said, "You're not gonna be able to show your ugly face on the stage no more."

"Everybody'll laugh at you." Clayton teased as well.

"Nobody laughs at me." Ratcliffe said, getting more angry, but Squilliam and Clayton started laughing.

"I said, "Nobody laughs at me!"" Ratcliffe yelled, but his younger brothers laughed even harder.

"I'll go get Daisy and bring her back!" Ratcliffe roared, but Squilliam and Clayton laughed some more. Having enough, Ratcliffe threw them into the pond.

Ratcliffe then yelled, "**I'LL MARRY HER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO**!" Then he went on his way with Squilliam and Clayton still laughing.

* * *

About just two yards away from Daisy's house…well much larger due to the traveler's small size, Daisy and her new friends were on their way. The young girl hummed happily as they did so.

Suddenly, Ted screamed, "Look out!" Jojo looked up and gasped.

Audrey screamed and the kids ran out of sight and Daisy saw what they ran from: 3 figures, one was a cat Pokemon, another was a mouse with buck-toothed, whiskers, orange sweater, both cream pants and fedora, brown shoes, and the last one was an Orange-furred orangatan

Their sudden appearance made the young girl scream.

The trio only laughed. "Hiya toots. Mortimer's the name and razzmatazz is my game. These are Meowth and King Louie How you doing, how you're feeling, everything okay?" The mouse stepped closer to Daisy, making her freak.

"I'm not your toots!" she scolded, "Where do you come from?"

"Where? Up there!" King Louie said. "We are commissar of sweet nectars, designers of rare threads and a judge of beautiful women!" King Louie then pulled Daisy as though flirting with her and added, "And you are beautiful, Miss…"

His presence made Daisy shiver with cold, "Daisy and I'm going home." she started to walk away only for Meowth. to get in front of her.

"What's your hurry, doll?" he asked. "Relax, take a load off.

"Ugh, I wish you wouldn't do that!" she said.

"Perhaps, you prefer this." Mortimer took Daisy's arm and began kissing it. **(A.N. EWW!)**

Daisy shrieked, "Mr. Mortimer. I don't even know you. Would you stop?" she asked.

"Stop? How can I stop? Me and my friends are crazy about you, toots. You're gorgeous." then Mortimer was kissing his own hand by mistake, "You're exciting. Ooh, delicious."

"I am?" Daisy asked.

"And I love the sound of your voice." King Louie added.

"My voice?"

"Don't talk, sing! Sing to me!"

Daisy thought for a moment, maybe if she sang, these creeps will leave her alone. Then she sang.

Daisy:_** I have an idea**_

_**Can you fly me up there?**_

She pointed to a big tree. Meowth followed her gaze. "Um, why should we, toots?"

"Well, from the treetops I could see my house. Then I'll know if I'm traveling in the right direction to get home."

"Oh, I don't know. That would be a big, big, ooh, very big favor." Mortimer said. He and his friends were thinking since Daisy's voice was so golden, it could make them rich.

"I'll sing. I'll sing for you guys." Daisy said.

"No, no," King Louie said to her. "You'll sing at the Mouse, Orangutan, and Cat Ball …and dance." He then grabbed Daisy and began to fly with jetpacks to the said place with the other two following. "We are gonna be the talk of the town, toots!" Meowth

At the top, Daisy yelled as the trio dragged her inside, "I'm not your toots! And I don't even look like a Mouse, Orangutan, and Cat!"

Down below, the kids peeked out from some grass. Audrey and Ted glared at Jojo for not paying close attention to who was get Daisy.

Jojo smiled nervously then said, "Come on, let's get help."


	8. You're Beautiful, Baby

**Here is the next chapter with my not so favorite song.**

* * *

**Ch.7: You're Beautiful, Baby**

Inside the tree, with dazzling lights and such, Daisy was on the stage dressed in a yellow gown with puffy sleeves, black gloves and yellow ruffles, fake crystal wings and a yellow sunhat with black antenna. so nobody will know she was a human.

"Ladies and gentle-mouse, Pokemons, and Orangutans….Louie, Mortimer, and Meowth are proud to present: Daisy!" the announcer said.

The crowd cheers as the trio and some of the other Mouse, Pokemons, and Orangutans danced a bit and then Meowth sang.

Meowth.:_** Baby, it's the Villain Ball**_

_**And Villaina are crawling to get in**_

_**When they hear that Mouse beat**_

_**Those beetle feet'll start to spin**_

_**And now a cheer for you, my dear**_

_**You're beautiful, baby.**_

All:_** Oh, my little butterfly**_

_**You flutter by and here's romance**_

_**Every chance to dance with you**_

_**Puts the ants back in my pants**_

_**Let's cut a rug, my ladybug**_

_**You're beautiful, baby**_

Mortimer:_** I get a burst**_

_**When I have you on my wing**_

_**You tie my ears in a knot**_

_**Now the room's reeling**_

_**And I'm feeling**_

_**So hot-hot-hot-hot-hot**_

_**Hot to trot!**_

_**Let's dance, baby!**_

Some of the villains found her very, very attractive, though none of them know she's not a bug.

"Isn't she beautiful." said Jafar.

"Just adorable, darling." Said Mother Gothel in agreement.

"What a piece of work." another villain agreed but his girlfriend just gasped while the villain smiled and flirted with his girlfriend, not even looking at Daisy.

"Would you just look at her." the waiter added staring at the girl, still thinking that she's a bug.

"Okay, toots, let's wing it!" Louie said.

"I-I can't wing it, I don't have any wings!" Daisy cried, but she spun around. "I'm getting dizzy!"

But in the process, her costume falls off, revealing a hula outfit. Now all the Villains groaned at the sight that she was not a bug before making fun of her.

All:_** Ha-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha**_

_**Hee, hee hee hee ho ho ho ho**_

_**She-She-She-she's so so so so so**_

_**Hey, that bug is a dog!**_

Daisy didn't notice because she was making fun of again.

"My my!" said one villain.

"Unattractive!" said another.

"The word, dear is ugly." Another villain Ursula said.

"She's so ugly I hurt my feelers." one said.

"I hope it ain't catching." the final villain Gaston said before he groaned, which Daisy didn't notice, "Disgraceful!" They then sang/ making fun of her, which Daisy noticed and started to feel very hurt.

_**Would you look at that **_

_**She ain't got no wings**_

_**Good gracious me**_

_**What are those things?**_

_**She ain't got no feelers**_

_**(No feelers?)**_

_**She ain't got no shell**_

_**Do tell**_

_**She's got scrawny legs and knobby knees**_

_**For all we know the girl's got fleas**_

_**She can't even fly**_

_**No that won't do**_

_**So say goodbye, she's not for you**_

Mortimer:_** I'm sorry, toots, I guess you're too**_

All:_** Too**_

Meowth:_** Ugly**_

The last words and the feeling of Mortimer.'s stick threw Daisy backwards.

"Don't worry, you'll get over us." Louie told her.

"I'm ugly?" Daisy asked herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids were running back home to get some help.

"Wait for me!" Audrey called.

"Hurry up!" Ted called back, "Daisy needs help!"

They were running through a chasm until Ratcliffe blocked their way. The kids in fright screamed and turned the other way, but Ratcliffe used his fist to hit two rocks making a log block their way.

"Did I hear one of you say that Daisy needs help?" Ratcliffe asked.

"Yes." Jojo said.

"Jojo!" Ted said in shock.

"The Monkey, Mouse, and Pokemon took her and jumped way up there." The Who accidentally blurted out.

Ted grabs his friend and covered his mouth in shock, "Be quiet!"

Ratcliffe gloved down at them, "The Monkey, Mouse, and Pokemon?" then he roared, "**THEN I WANT HER BACK**!"

His anger scared the kids enough for them to find a way to escape by running for it.

"Let's go!" Ted said and then he yelled at Ratcliffe, "You big ugly fat face!" They ran hoping that the fat man wouldn't chase them, but he didn't.

Ratcliffe then pondered wickedly, "Now, we see about this…Mouse." As quick as possible, he went to find Louie, Mortimer, and Meowth and have a few words with them.

* * *

In a corner of a stump near a field of dandelions we see Daisy in her normal attire with her knees pulled up to her chest.

She looked up as she heard a cry.

Then Wilbur landed softly next to her, "What's wrong, Daisy, what is the matter?"

"I'm cold, I'm lost, and I'm hungry and Meowth, Mortimer, and Louie said I'm ugly." Daisy sobbed, she glanced at some tiny water droplets on a dandelion, but she looks away ashamedly.

"They said that? Meowth, Mortimer, and Louie? Do you love them?" Wilbur asked her gently.

"No." Daisy answered.

"Then never mind!" Wilbur said firmly. "Good riddance to those trio and good riddance to Ratcliffe!"

He then blew the dandelion scattering the bits until only one stalk remained. Then he asked Daisy, "Does Prince Sasuke think you are ugly?"

"No." Daisy shook her head. "He thinks I'm beautiful."

"And so you are. Look." Wilbur said. He put a wing on Daisy's shoulder to have her look at the tiny dew drop hanging over the remaining stalk. She gasped and smiled happily, her hope returning to her, "I'm going home!"

Wilbur then settled himself in a sleeping position. Daisy approached softly, "Wilbur, will you find the Vale of the Fairies and Ninjas?"

"I promise." Wilbur said. The albatross then said after he yawned, "But now, we must sleep. Goodnight, goodnight, Daisy."

"Gracias, Wilbur, thank you." Daisy said as she fell asleep.

"Tomorrow is a new day and I will try to find your Prince Sasuke." Wilbur said as they fell asleep.


	9. Searching

**Here's the next chapter where Wilbur searches for the Vale of the Fairies and Ninjas and Sasuke searches for me while Ratcliffe, Louie, Mortimer, and Meowth make an alliance to find me as well as nab Sasuke.**

* * *

**Ch.8: Searching**

The next morning, a bunny mother(from _Robin Hood_) was chased by a fox called Brer Fox. Wilbur who was flying in front of the rabbit said, "Hello, nice sunny day?"

"It's sunny alright, but I'm not to sure about the nice." the rabbit mother said, noticing the fox chasing her.

"I'm looking for the Vale of the Fairies and Ninjas." Wilbur said.

"Fairies and Ninjas, huh?" Mrs. Rabbit asked. "Beats the heck out of me, why didn't you ask a fairy or a Ninja?"

"You know one?" Wilbur asked.

"No, but he might." Mrs. Rabbit said, thinking the fox might know.

"Oh, ha, thanks." Wilbur then flew to Brer Fox and landed on his nose, "excuse me, sir, I am looking for the Vale of the-"

"Amscray!" Brer Fox said rudely.

"I can see that you are a very busy fox so I will be brief." Wilbur said.

"**BUZZ OFF, BUSTER**!" Brer Fox yelled as he flicked Wilbur off with his tongue causing the albatross to land in a thorn branch and get a thorn in his wing. The albatross fell onto the stump and sees his injury.

"Now, look, look what I've done? I have a thorn in my wing." Wilbur said. "This is bad, this is very bad. Oh man, I hope I can still fly." he then flew despite the thorn on his wing. He smiled, "I fly, I fly. Oh, I fly! Thanks."

He landed on a stump and said, "It only stings a little. Now where was I?"

As he thought all the leaves became black and fell off the trees in three seconds. This caught the albatross's attention. "Autumn. It is autumn." He noticed the leaves and then said, "That was quick." He then tried to fly as he said, "I must hurry to find the Ninja Prince.. Winter is almost here."

* * *

In another part of the woods, Sasuke was still searching for Daisy. When a cold wind knocked him off balance and onto a puddle, Mooseblood went to Sasuke and helped him up.

"Sasuke, we've searched for hours. There's no way we can find your dream princess." Mooseblood said.

"She's not a dream. She's real." Sasuke said.

"It's gonna be winter soon." Mooseblood warned.

"I don't care." Sasuke said. "Daisy's there and I'm gonna find her."

Mooseblood got him up and he flew him towards a tree where a community of Whos and Citizens of Theneedville were gathered in shelter from the cold.

Sasuke looked at all of them, "I'm looking for a beautiful young girl. Her name is Daisy."

"Are you Prince Sasuke?" Jojo Smurf gasped.

"I am."

"Daisy's gone."

"Gone? Where is she?" Sasuke asked.

"King Louie, Mortimer Mouse, and Meowth took her away." Jojo said.

"They're out there somewhere." another Who, Sally chimed in concerned.

Sasuke looked out full of worry and fear for his love." She's out there? In that?"

"And there's a big fat man named Ratcliffe after her too." Ted said.

"Oh no. I gotta find her. Winter's almost here." Sasuke got on Mooseblood and flew off.

"Hurry, Mooseblood, my father can't hold back the frost much longer."

* * *

In another part of the woods, Ratcliffe was strangling Mortimer while Louie and Meowth watched.

"Okay, okay." Mortimer coughed, "Can I explain something?"

"What?" Ratcliffe asked.

"Look, we don't know where she is." The mouse said to the fat man. "We didn't hit it off too good. So…we uh, we let her go. She's not our type. She's an ugly type, we don't like ugly."

Ratcliffe hit Mortimer on the head, making the man let go of his grip.

The villain then stepped on his foot and said, "She is beautiful!"

"Whatever you say!" Meowth took his foot out as he said, "Look, I've got an idea. We hear that she loves the Ninja Prince, right?"

Ratcliffe angrily hit Meowth on the head numerous times. Then he stomped on Meowth as Meowth screams. "**I'LL CRUSH THAT NINJA PRINCE**!" Ratcliffe screamed in anger.

"Okay, okay, shut up and listen!" Meowth got up and he looked like an accordion. He fixed himself up as he said, "Why don't you just nab this prince and you set up a trap for the girl using him as the bait. You know, get her to come to you."

"Nab the prince." Ratcliffe thought.

"And set up a trap." King Louie said.

"Nab the prince." Ratcliffe repeated.

"Yes, nab the prince and set up a trap!" Mortimer said getting annoyed. "**DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH? TRY TO KEEP UP, RATCLIFFE, OKAY**?"

"Don't shout!" Ratclifffe said, covering his ears.

"**YOU'RE MAKING US VERY NERVOUS HERE**!" Meowth screamed.

Ratcliffe then said to a nervous trio of villains with a sinister look, "You three go in to the forest and capture the prince. But just to make sure…"

He took the trio's jetpacks much to the Mouse's, Orangutan's, and Pokemon's charging.

"Our Jetpacks! You took our jetpacks! You can't do that!" Meowth said.

"Oh yeah? I keep your jetpack until you nab the prince." Ratcliffe said evilly.

"You listen, pal!" Mortimer snapped. "This harassment's has gone far enough! And I know my rights! I'll report you to the Organization Patrol!"

However he was eased up when Ratcliffe grabbed his neck.

"Okay, okay!" he gasped. "Cool it! Cool it!"

When he was set down he said casually, "Where's your sense of humor? Alright. I'll nab the prince."

The villain's eerie gaze followed his every move carefully.

"Come on, boys, mind the jetpack. I'll be back." Mortimer said to his villains buddies. And with that, he set off.

* * *

**Oh no, this is bad and winter is almost coming too**


	10. Winter

**Here is the next chapter where is winter time and things goes wrong with everyone.**

**Ch.9: Winter**

Meanwhile, inside a cave, Wilbur tries to talk to a hibernating bear named Vincent. He was still trying to find the Vale of the Faries and Ninjas so he could bring Sasuke to Daisy.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bear," Wilbur said. "I am looking for the Vale of the Fairies and Ninjas."

"I don't want no berries." Vincent said in his sleep. He was sleeping that he didn't see Wilbur open one of his eye sockets.

"No, no, no. Fairies, not berries!" he closed the eye scoket. Annoyed, he yells in his ear, "**WAKE UP, YOU FAT LUMMOX**!"

That woke Vincent up. Startled, Wilbur jumps inside an old honey pot and Vincent looked at it as Wilbur said, "I said "wake up!""

Annoyed, Vincent went back to sleep and slams his honey pot out of the cave with Wilbur still inside it. It then breaks, making Wilbur climb out of it annoyed.

"Oh I am having a very bad day. Man, it is so cold." Wilbur shivered, then an icicle hits him on the head. The albatross looked up and saw more icicles appeared in the tree.

"Winter!" Wilbur said in shock. "Winter is here!" Suddenly. The winter frost blew Wilbur in the air, but when he tried to fly, it was hard to do because of the thorn he had in his wing. "Oh, this thorn! It hurts to fly!"

Now the snow and ice started to spread like wildfire.

* * *

Through the snowstorm towards the east, Sasuke and Mooseblood were also in trouble. The wind was blowing directly in their faces and the snow was falling like hail. Though Mooseblood wanted to go back home, Sasuke kept on going trying to find his true love.

"Don't worry, Mooseblood, we're gonna make it!" Sasuke assured his "steed."

He continued calling Daisy's name, but then he and Mooseblood crashed against a snow bank. Sasuke was thrown off again, but this time, he fell straight through a frozen pond!

It took him three seconds to recover and immediately begin to swim up towards the surface, but his hand made it out, for the pond had frozen completely to the ice, trapping the ninja along with it.

The forget-me-not garland he kept with care withered away from the cold.

* * *

Hours later, Mortimer and his friends were heading to the same pond.

"See now, he takes my jetpack away, now I have to keep my head covered as I find the prince. See if he let me keep my jetpack, I could con the prince, jump after the prince and bring him back in two seconds." Mortimer complained.

What he didn't know was that Meowth had been wiping out the frost when he spotted the prince's inanimate body through the ice.

"Hey, Mortimer! This guy's the prince!" he said.

"The prince? Ah, the prince! Somebody up there loves me!" Mortimer said as his friends cut around the ice so that's the shape of the block, containing Sasuke with Mortimer standing on top of it.

"Okay, okay, you pick him up. Let's get out of this stinking weather before we're statistics. I can't even feel anything in my feelers anymore." Mortimer said as his friends began to push the block up on a hill with Mortimer standing on top of it, shivering a bit. "A guy with my brain, I gotta talk to a fat man. What kind of conversation could you have with a man? They're villains!".

* * *

Around somewhere else, Daisy was having a disappointing time.

She was looking for shelter from the cold when she accidentally gotten wet from a puddle and she was shivering. She walked away, still shivering until she saw some sticks and made them look like a campfire.

A clump of snow went onto the fire, putting it out, much to her disappointment. She then looked to her left, she saw an worn out old shoe with the front opened up. She went over to it and wrapped an undersized shall around herself.

"Wilbur was wrong. I will never find my way home." Daisy sighed. "It's impossible." She then wrapped the shall around herself for warmth. "Oh, Mother, where can you be?"

* * *

Inside, Kurenai's house, the woman looked out the window sorrowfully before closing it. It has been, but half a month now and still no sign of her child. She could only pray for her little daughter's safety as she sang.

Kurenai:_** I know there's someone**_

_**Somewhere**_

_**Someone**_

_**Who's sure to find her **_

_**Soon**_

She then places something on the cradle carefully, it was a small custom made blue dress for Daisy. Akamaru looks at his mistress sadly.

_**After the rain goes**_

_**There are rainbows**_

_**She'll find her rainbow **_

_**Soon**_

Then the ninja teacher took a seat on a rocking chair, in open lap was the book Daisy loved and in her left hand was the flower Daisy was born in.

_**Soon, my breaking heart will mend**_

_**Soon, a happy ending**_

_**Troubles behind her**_

_**I will find her**_

Akamaru approached his mistress's side to which she gently petted the dog's head.

_**Homeward bound**_

_**Safe and sound**_

_**And soon**_

Despite all odds, Kurenai hopes to see Daisy home again. She had no idea that the faiteful day will come by the time the season changes.


	11. Underground and Plans

**Here is the next chapter where I get "rescued" then betrothed again, and also find out what happened with Sasuke and Wilbur.**

* * *

**Ch.10: Underground and Plans**

That night, Daisy was sleeping in the shoe with the satchel to keep her warm, but a shadow was watching her. The shadow grinned evilly at Daisy. Then everything went black.

* * *

The next morning, we see the shoe, but no Daisy. The camera pans to some hole.

"Feeling better, my dear?" a voice said.

* * *

Inside, Daisy woke up to the sound of a whistling teapot and to a new warmth surrounding her.

"Huh? Where am I ?" she wondered.

She lifted the shawl and turned to see a witch with yellow eyes, green skin, a robe similar to a vampire's and horns.

"In my kitchen." said the witch. "I'm Maleficent and we're snug and safe underground."

Daisy blinked, "I'm underground?"

"Yes. Three feet under." Maleficent said. "I dug it myself with my own two hands."

Maleficent offered Daisy a cup of tea, "Here drink this."

The young girl accepted it gratefully, "At least that ugly-fat man won't find me down here."

"You know something I don't understand." Maleficent looked at her half sorrow, half teasingly, "Did you really think you could've survived the winter in that old shoe?" She then laughed. "Honestly."

"I wanna go home." Daisy declared.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait here till spring, Daisy." Maleficent said.

Daisy looks up at the witch with surprise, "you know my name!"

"Oh, I know much more like, like you were engaged to the Ninja Prince, uh, Sasuke, I believe?" Maleficent asked

"Well, almost…"Daisy said softly.

"That is so sad." Maleficent said.

"What?" Daisy asked.

Maleficent started to stir the stew rapidly, "That he was found stone, cold, frozen dead in the snow."

Those words made the girl freeze.

"No" Daisy said shocked.

"But, of course you knew that." Maleficent said.

"No…Sasuke, no!" Daisy began to shake. She fell backwards onto the makeshift bed, putting her hands over her eyes, and breaking down into tears, sobbing.

"So sad." Maleficent said.

"No, it's not true! **NO**!" Daisy cried.

Daisy's pained voice echoed out Kangaroo's chimney where Mortimer, King Louie, and Meowth heard it all.

"Oh Daisy, forgive me. Sometimes I just blurt things out without thinking." Maleficent said in pretend sympathy. "You're still young, they'll be another."

"He was perfect." Daisy sniffled.

"Nobody's perfect."

"Sasuke was the only one…"

Maleficent then tossed Daisy a purple scarf, "Now, put this on. We'll take this food to the Sheriff of Nottingham. He lives just down the tunnel."

"I rather not." Daisy sulked.

This made the witch take a mock offended tone, "Oh, I just saved your life this very day and you'd rather not?"

"Very well." Daisy grumbled. Daisy had one tear fall from her.

"One more thing. Is it true you have a beautiful voice?" Maleficent asked.

Daisy sulked some more. "I don't feel much like singing."

"You must sing for Sheriff. He loves sweet things." Maleficent said as she held a basket full of meat and went down the tunnel. "The Sheriff loves his food."

As she left through the door, Daisy looked back sadly, "Sasuke was looking for me. That's what must've happened." The young girl then followed the witch down the tunnel.

* * *

Not much later, the witch and the girl went to the inside of a lavish but dark place with jewelry. Maleficent and Daisy then saw a gray fat wolf with sherriff clothing, crimsom shoes, a hat and a gold star badge; he's The Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Good afternoon, Sheriff." Maleficent greeted.

"Maleficent, good afternoon." The Sheriff said.

"We want you to meet a new friend of mine," Maleficent said, introducing Daisy. "Daisy. She just came down from…up there."

"Up there?" Sheriff asked.

"Up there." Maleficent repeated, pointing up top.

"Terrible place." Sheriff said and then he shook Daisy's hand, cordially. "How do you do, Miss Daisy. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Uh, how do you do, Mr. Sheriff." Daisy said.

"Come in, come in. Don't touch anything. Those are my things." The Sheriff explained.

"We brought some food for you. Try one." Maleficent offered them to him. The Sheriff took some and devoured it with a smile.

"Very nice. Tell us about up there?" The Sheriff said. "I went up once. The sun nearly blinded me so I hurried as fast as I could where it's dark and decent."

"I love the light." Daisy said.

"I hate it. End of story." the Sheriff said.

Maleficents brightens, "Story? Daisy, tell us a story. A lovely sad story."

Daisy took off the scarf and put the basket carefully down. "Stand right there where I can see you." the Sheriff said, while he and Maleficent took their seats and Daisy stepped forward like a stage.

"I love love stories." Maleficent said.

"Once upon a time, there was…er, the sun." Daisy began.

"Sing it, Daisy." Kangaroo urged. "Sing."

"She sings?" Sheriff asked, but Maleficent shushed him.

Daisy paused, "Oh, um…" Then she started to sing.

Daisy:_** Once there was the sun**_

_**Bright and warm and wonderful**_

_**Shining like the love within my heart**_

As the girl sang, a vision of Sasuke appeared. She and the vision of Sasuke danced a bit as we hear a bit of _"Let Me Be Your Wings" _in the background with hearts flying around them.

_**Now there's no more sun**_

_**Winter has killed everything**_

_**And although it's dark December**_

_**Forever**_

As she was about to kiss the vision Sasuke, it disappeared and it was real life again.

_**I'll remember sun**_

"Winter has killed everything, even the sun." Daisy sighed sadly.

"Wonderful story." Maleficent sighed.

"Dreadful thin, the sun." The Sheriff scoffed. "Now I have a story to tell you."

Both of them got up as the Sheriff said, "Just this morning as I was out for a morning walk, something caught my eye. A dead albatross."

"No." Maleficent said.

"Yes…" the Sheriff said. The girl and the witch follows the wolf througth the tunnel as he explains, "How do you suppose a dead albatross got into my tunnel? I'm not a albatross, always looking food 10 seconds and caw-cawing all the time."

Suddenly, Maleficent's voice got Daisy's attention. "There it is!"

Daisy turned and gasped in shock. For the so-called dead albatross was none other than an unconscious Wilbur.

"What ever do you suppose happened to him?" Maleficent gasped.

"Well, there's one less bird to caw up there or no use crying over that one now." The Sheriff remarked.

"Oh, Wilbur." Daisy said softly. She rushed towards the fallen albatross. "My dear dear friend!"

The other two watched Daisy carefully.

"Tender little thing." commented Maleficent about Daisy.

The Sheriff took Maleficent aside, "Maleficent, may I have a word with you."

"I wish you would." Maleficent said.

"Maleficent, you know I've been meaning to take a wife for sometime now." The Sheriff said.

"What a lovely idea." Maleficent asked.

"I find myself sometimes…um…you know…lonely for companionship."

"What could be more natural?"

"And I've wondered if…"

"Yes?"

"If I could ask you to persuade Daisy to be my wife."

Maleficent looked surprised, "Daisy?."

"She could keep me company and tell me stories, don't you think?"

The Sheriff then smirked lustfully at the girl and said to Maleficent with a evil grin, "And for your service into helping me arrange this match, I will pay you this…"He grabbed a bag of gold and blows the dust off of it, making Maleficent get dollar eyes. "…gratis. That's free. What do you think?" He smiled big thinking he'll get it.

Maleficent took the bag of money as she said, "I will, I will, deal."

"Yes! Score! Thanking you!" The Sheriff said, happily. "You won't regret!"

Maleficent said evilly, "Leave the arrangements to me." Then she called Daisy, "Daisy!"

Meanwhile, Daisy felt Wilbur's heartbeat, "I-I feel your heart. You're not dead, no! Wilbur."

"Daisy!" Maleficent called again. "I'll come back, tonight." Daisy said worried.

"Daisy!" Maleficent called the third time.

Daisy sighed a bit sadly because she missed Sasuke and her friend is unconscious.

* * *

**Oh no. Things are not looking great for everyone, Read and Review, also check out a new poll I have on my profile if you can :)**


	12. Marry the Wolf

**Here is the next chapter where there is a song coming.**

* * *

**Ch.11: Marry the Wolf**

Back up on the surface, Mortimer and his friends pushed Sasuke in his ice prison to Ratcliffe, "One ice cold prince coming up! Where do you want him?"

"There." Ratcliffe then looked at it carefully. "He looks dead."Dead? Dead smead, what difference does it make?" Meowth asked.

"You three killed him!" Ratcliffe said.

"Okay, okay, okay! Have it your way. We killed him." King Louie lied. "Forget the prince, alright. I, uh, what if I were to tell you I know where Daisy is right now? Huh? What if I was to tell you that? Would you give us our jetpacks?"

"I'm glad you've killed the prince." Ratcliffe shook his hand. "It's a deal."

"Good. My sources tell me she's buried alive…with the wolf."

Ratcliffe's smile faded and he glared at Mortimer "Wolf? What wolf?"

"If I were you, I'd get my butt over there and save her. " Mortimer tried to push Ratcliffe away, "Go, get hoping and give us our jetpacks, will you please?"

"Where does this wolf live? I'm gonna kick down his door!" Ratcliffe yelled.

He then dragged the trio by the arm, "Oooh, ooh, ooh, stop, stop! Let go of our arm! Where are we going?"

"We're going to rescue Daisy from the wolf!"

"Wolf? You mean The Sheriff of Nottingham? I'm not going down there! You have any idea what he does to small animals and villains like us? **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE DOES**? He devours them, regurgitates it and devours it again, two times devoured!"

"_**SHUT UP!" **_Ratcliffe yelled as he knocked Meowth by the foot and started going while dragging him by the foot.

"Look, why don't you just go home and marry another girl. You ever think about that? You find yourself a pretty girl with teeth, and brains and ya marry her?" King Louie complained.

"Quiet!" Ratcliffe yelled.

Not far, hiding in the underbrush, Jojo, Ted, and Audrey were listening to the villains' conversation carefully.

As soon as the villains were gone, Audrey gasped, "They got the Ninja prince! We gotta help him!"

"Come on, guys, let's build a fire!" Ted said as he and the other kids went to help Sasuke out of the ice.

* * *

In Maleficent's home, we see the witch and the girl inside the boudoir. Maleficent locked her own door so that Daisy wouldn't escape, "It's all the same, we'll make it a thrilling wedding."

She then turned to Daisy with a smile and said, "Why it's a wonderful match. The Sheriff is the richest wolf from miles around. Educated, well dressed, highly thought of. Never mind that he steals from the poor, that's all the better."

Daisy became furious, "How could I possibly marry The Sheriff of Notingham? I don't love him!"

Maleficent looked disdainful, "Love? Love is what we read about in books, my dear." Maleficent laughed evilly as she sang.

Maleficent:_** "Here comes the bride" is just a lovely little ditty**_

_**But marrying for love is a foolish thing to do**_**(A/N: Not!)**

_**Cause love won't pay the mortgage**_

_**Or put porridge in your bowl**_

_**Dearie, marry the wolf**_

_**True, it's a fact that he's not exactly witty**_

_**His teeth are razor sharp**_

_**But at least his eyes are yellow**_

_**His breath may be alarming**_

_**But he's charming to a troll**_

_**Dearie, marry the wolf**_

After Maleficent put on an apron briefly, she then put some powder on Daisy's face, making the black haired brown eyed girl wipe it off and cough from it.

_**Romeo and Juliet**_

_**Were very much in love when they were wed**_

_**They honored every vow**_

_**So where are they now?**_

_**They're dead! Dead!**_

_**Very, very dead!**_

_**Poor Daisy, your brain's so itty bitty**_

_**I hate to seem a pest**_

_**But I know what's best for you**_

Maleficent then waved a flower in Daisy's face, before giving it to the girl who just turned away.

_**Just think of all the ways that you could decorate a hole**_

_**Take my advice**_

_**I'll bring the rice**_

_**Dearie, marry the wolf**_

She then ripped a hole in the top of the bag, spilling a grain of rice all over the room, she forcibly put a cloth on Daisy's head to make it look like a veil.

_**Marry the wolf**_

_**Marry that wolf!**_

_**W is for Winner**_

The young girl joined in.

Daisy:_** O**_

Maleficent: **_L_**

Both:_** F**_

* * *

**Next chapter will be about my forced marriage to the Sheriff of Nottingham, and I will make a great escape.**


	13. Daisy's Escape

**Here is the next chapter where I make a escape**

* * *

**Ch.12: Daisy's Escape**

Later that evening, in one of the vast underground tunnel, Wilbur was spralled against a rusty old helmet.

A light shines on his unconscious body. It was Daisy, holding a candle while holding a blanket.

Daisy placed the blanket around him. "Please, be warm, friend. Please live." Daisy said.

Daisy sat quietly then said, "Poor little albartross, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I know now…there's no place in this big world for little people. We…we cannot do impossible things. Perhaps, I should marry The Sheriff. He could take care of me, he could." She sighed, losing hope. "I will. I will marry The Sheriff."

"You're joking."

Daisy blinked as Wilbur opened his eyes.

"Wilbur?" Daisy asked.

"Marry the prince!" he mumbled.

"Wilbur! You're awake!" Daisy gasped as she hugged him. Unexpectically, Wilbur squawked in pain.

"Sorry." Daisy said.

"I have a thorn in my wing." Wilbur showed them the thorn he got.

"A thorn?" Daisy walked over. "Let me see." She then put her hands on it. "Now hold still." She pulled it out swiftly and kissed the boo-boo sweetly.

Wilbur beamed, "Now it will get better." He stood up.

"Don't get up!." Daisy said.

"I've got to go find the Vale of the Fairies and Ninjas and the Prince." Wilbur said determined.

"You silly bird! Do you understand?" Daisy asked.

"You get on my back! I will take you to the green forest!" Wilbur said.

"Be realistic. Sasuke is gone." Daisy said.

"I-I will find him. Remember-" Wilbur kept on ranting about following your heart which was annoying/hurting Daisy.

_**"STOP! STOP IT, WILBUR!"**_ Daisy yelled, but Wilbur didn't listen.

"Bon voyage!" Wilbur flew off. Daisy sighed.

Daisy fell to her knees, "Wilbur, why don't you understand? Sasuke is dead."

* * *

But Sasuke wasn't dead at all. He was still in his ice prison and right now, the kids were finishing up making the fire they made to unfreeze Sasuke. "There." Jojo said.

"Does he know The Sheriff is gonna marry Daisy?" Audrey asked.

"We'll find out when the ice melts." Ted said.

Ted then climbed up onto the top of the ice to check it's process, but he slipped, "Whoa!"

Quickly, he grabbed onto the Ninja's and. Audrey and Jojo started to help him when something caught the kids'eyes: Sasuke's hand was moving!

"Look, he's waking up!" Ted explained excitedly.

* * *

Back underground, it was time for the wedding.

A few aquantences were gathered and now the Bridal Chorus or the Wedding March was playing which is the bride's cue.

Daisy wore a Renesainse wedding dress with long sleeves And no shoulder straps. She fingered the ring that Sasuke gave to her.

Slowly, Daisy made her way down the alter. However she starts to have flashbacks about her beloved Sasuke.

Sasuke's voice:_** Let me be your wings**_

_**Let me be your only love**_

_**Let me take you far beyond the stars**_

The minister(the one from the Mickey Mouse version of _"The Prince and the Pauper"_)'s voice interrupted and had Daisy continue down the aisle.

"Sheriff on Nottingham, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the Minister asked.

This time, Daisy seemed to hear Sasuke's voice coming from the ring. She looked closely into the bright red gem.

Sasuke's voice:_** Let me be your wings**_

_**Let me lift you high above**_

_**Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours**_

"Sasuke," Daisy sighed sadly.

But then she turned around after she heard the Sheriff say, "I do."

Daisy leans forward looking into the candles in the alter seeing Sasuke's face in the wax.

Sasuke's voice:_** Anything that you desire**_

_**Anything at all**_

"And Daisy Sarutobi, do you take this wolf to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.

Daisy then had a final flashback right when Sasuke gave her his ring.

**Flashback…**

"Do not forget me." Daisy said to Sasuke.

"Forget me nots." Sasuke removed a small gold ring and placed it on Daisy's finger. "I'll never forget you. Never."

"Never, never." she said.

**End flashback…**

"Speak up." The reverend said.

"Never." Daisy said softly with a glare.

"What?" the minister asked.

"Never!" Daisy said with more force.

All the guests began to murmur amongst themselves.

"I beg your pardon." the minister asked.

"I cannot marry The Sheriff of Nottingham." Namine said. The whole crowd gasped.

"I don't love him!" Daisy added. "I love Sasuke!"

"What?" the Sheriff demanded.

"Daisy!" Maleficent said, appalled.

What happened next made the crowd gasp and scream. For an uninvited guest just jumped into the room. It was Ratcliffe!

"You?" Daisy cried with her brown eyes widen in shock.

"Sorry, but you'll marry me!" Ratcliffe said.

This was the last straw for the young girl. Daisy angrily threw down the bouquet and shrieked, "**NO!** I'm not marrying you! I'm going home!" She then picked up her skirts of her dress and started to leave.

"No!" Ratcliffe grabbed her arm.

"Go away, you creep!" Daisy kicked Ratcliffe in the foot, making him let go and she ran.

* * *

Daisy ran past the trackball just before Mortimer, Meowth, and King Louie jumped from an old accordion.

"Hiya toots!" Daisy yelled, breaking free of the tiara and veil and continued running.

The sudden realease made Meowth fall backwards, next he was trampled by Ratcliffe and a stampede of guards attending the wedding.

* * *

At the same time, a surprised Sasuke fell down a steep opening onto a ledge where he and the kids got a good look at the bridge below him and who was running across it. "Daisy!" Sasuke gasped.

"It's a whole crowd of them." Ted said while Jojo's jaw dropped as he points to everyone including The Sheriff, King Louie, Meowth, Mortimer and the guests after her with Ratcliffe leading the way.

"She'll marry me!" Ratcliffe yelled.

"That's Ratcliffe, the fat man, we've been telling you about!" Jojo cried.

Sasuke grew a determined look on his flew down and got his sword ready, "We meet at last, Ratcliffe!"

"Sasuke? No!" Ratcliffe cried. Needless to say, everyone was stunned to see Sasuke alive. Ratcliffe glared at Mortimer angrily, "You idiot! **YOU SAID YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS KILLED HIM**!"

Ratcliffe hit Mortimer on the head again. He then took out a sword and prepared for the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy was trying to find a way out. She ran into cobwebs and pulled them down forcefully. Then she saw something that made her spirits soar.

"The sun!" Daisy said. "The sun is shining again."

For a small beam of sunlight was shining through a small hole above a pile of coins.

Daisy started to make their way towards it.

* * *

Back on the other side, Sasuke and Ratcliffe continued fighting. Ratcliffe was about to knock Sasuke with his sword, but Sasuke dodged it. Sasuke then made a fireball jutsu and burnt Ratcliffe's butt with it causing Ratcliffe to scream in pain.

"Come on, Ratcliffe! Show me what you got!" Sasuke waved the sword in the man's face.

Ratcliffe hit Sasuke on the head, knocking him out. He chuckled evilly as he went on his way, but Sasuke yelled, "This is for Daisy!" as he grabbed his foot, and Ratcliffe was almost to the ledge.

While Sasuke fought Ratcliffe,the wedding attendees including The Sheriff and Maleficent carefully snuck pass them and across the bridge.

A young woman's scream distracted Sasuke's momentary fight.

"Daisy!"

Jus then the fat man grabbed hold of Sasuke and they both fell into the dark chasm below. Who will come out triumphant?

* * *

Daisy managed to climb up the pile of coins with the crowd coming closer.

"Daisy! Come back!" The Sheriff called.

The girl unsurely pushed a dagger handle so they could get closer to the opening.

The coins, jewels and other items slid down the steep selection and the crowd ran away, screaming from the avalanche of treasure heading towards them.

Daisy continued to climb out of the hole.

* * *

**Yahoo! I escaped from the bad guys, but will I ever live my Happily Ever After? Tune in for the next chapter!**


	14. Happily Ever After

**Here is the final chapter of my "Thumbelina" parody. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story. Now for the finale!**

* * *

**Ch.13: Happily Ever After**

Finally, Daisy(with her dress being a bit torned off) climb out of the hole and felt the warm of the sun.

"The sun!" Daisy cheered.

Then she heard singing and a shadow with a familiar song. Wilbur landed on top of the hole behind them.

"Wilbur, it's you!" Daisy said.

"Of course, it's me!" Wilbur said happily, "Daisy, I have found it! I have found the Vale of the Fairies and Ninjas!"

Daisy shook her head with a sad smile, "Oh, Wilbur."

"No, no, listen, it is true. I talked to the rabbit, who talked to the fox, who talked to the bear, who know for sure. You see-ah, I show you. Jump on. Hang on." He picked up the young girl and placed her on his back and they flew off.

"We got to go find the Ninja Prince." Wilbur said.

"That's impossible." Daisy said.

"You are wrong!" Wilbur said in sing-song voice.

"Wilbur, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I nearly said "yes" to The Sheriff." Daisy said.

"But you don't love The Sheriff." Wilbur said.

"I know." Daisy said.

* * *

Soon they came across some misty looking trees and flowers. Wilbur landed on a fallen oak branch and slid down from his back onto an old branch.

"Hello! Fairies!"He called before he said to Daisy, "This is it."

"This?" Daisy frowned skeptically, "It looks more like a patch of old weeds."

"Sing, Daisy, sing." Wilbur encouraged.

"Wilbur, that won't work, just take me home ." Daisy said.

Wilbur sighed, "Sing!"

Daisy sighed, and she folded her arms, skeptical before she started to sing.

Daisy:_** You will be my wings**_

_**You will be my only love**_

_**You will take me far beyond the stars**_

As she sang, Wilbur carefully listened. Suddenly, an icicle broke by itself much to his amazement.

"Wilbur, this is silly!" Daisy said stubbornly. "This is a weed patch!"

"This is the Vale of the Fairies and Ninjas." Wilbur said indignantly.

"Take me home, please." Daisy begged.

Wilbur then decided to help her out. Wilbur sang a tiny bit.

Wilbur:_** Let me be your wings**_

"Like that." Wilbur told her. "Sing like that." Daisy sang again.

Daisy:_**You will lift me high above**_

Soon all the plants thawed and more icicles broke after Daisy sang. "Magnificent." Wilbur said.

_**Everything we're dreaming of**_

_**Will soon be ours**_

More flowers bloomed as Wilbur said, "Incredible."

_**Anything that we desire**_

_**Anything at all**_

_**Everyday you'll take me higher**_

She then paused and said, "Let's be practical. This isn't the Vale of the Fairies and Ninjas and Prince Sasuke is never coming back!"

But to her surprise, she turned around and saw that it was Sasuke along with Audrey, Ted and Jojo beside him. He had survived the fall and sang with his love.

Sasuke:_** And I'll never let you fall**_

"You!" Daisy gasped joyously, "It's you. Sasuke, you're alive!"

Sasuke put away his sword and slid down from the branch and lifted Daisy off the ground, "Daisy, will you marry me?"

As he gently set her down, she answered, "I will."

Then the two lovers shared their first kiss.

After Sasuke and Daisy broke the kiss, something magical happened as Sasuke lifted Daisy again. Beautiful fairy wings magically appeared on her back which fluttered with life.

Daisy gasped in delight when she saw them, "Wings! I have wings! My very own wings!"

From all around them, the entire meadow came alive, thousands of fairies and Ninjas emerged from the flowers, applauding for the couple and ringing the bells.

* * *

Some time later, a special occasion was taking place behind Kurenai's backyard. All the farm animals and assortment of fairies and Ninjas were gathered and for one good reason: Today was the wedding of Sasuke and Daisy.

Daisy smiled at her new groom and she was wearing a pink/white Japanese wedding dress.

Chorus: _**Anything that you desire**_

"Hello, Mother!" Daisy waved to Kurenai happily.

The woman waved back joyously.

_**Anything at all**_

_**Everyday I'll take you higher**_

_**And I'll never let you fall**_

Soon, the happy couple proceeded back down the aisle, already said their vows. Just then, Sasuke whistled for Mooseblood who flew out of a nearby flower and straight towards them. The mosquito picked up Sasuke and Daisy instead of them going into the carriage as expected by the royal court. Naturally, Fugaku and Mikoto were taken aback, but then they waved happily at them.

Ted, Audrey and Jojo cheered. Ted kissed Audrey's cheek, before making a high-five with Jojo while Audrey sighed happily at the sight.

Daisy then threw the bouquet into the air as hard as she could and Wilbur caught it.

Daisy and Sasuke kissed again as they flew on the moon.

Chorus:_** And always**_

_**Follow your heart**_

* * *

Soon, the image of the Ninjas became an illustration, signaling the grand finale of the story Wilbur has been narrating as the camera zoomed away from the page.

"And of course, they lived happily ever after." Wilbur finished as the book closes.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this parody,(grows back to normal size) I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did.**


End file.
